Register Map/60D
A few DIGIC registers for 60D. Probably the same on all cameras. C0F14xxx - configure display device C0F140c0 luma scaling for LiveView image 8-bit? 0x80=100%? C0F140c4 saturation for LiveView image -------- -------- -------- -------- ******** scaling factor for odd columns, 0x80=100% ******** scaling factor for even columns, 0x80=100% * swap U-V maybe for odd columns * swap U-V maybe for even columns C0F140c8 alters BMP palette (blending mode?) -------- -------- -------- -------- ** 01=grayscale, 11=normal, 00=fully transparent, 01=most colors transparent C0F140cc configurable "zebra" (actually solid color) -------- -------- -------- -------- ******** threshold **** bmp palette entry (0-F) **** zebra color (0-F) * type (1=under,0=over) ******* blinking flags maybe (0=no blink) C0F14400..C00 C0F14800..C00 - color palette (one register for each entry) -------- -------- -------- -------- ******** V ******** U ******** Y ** opacity? (3=opaque) In LiveView, only C0F148xx needs to be set. In photo mode, both register sets need to be updated. Copy of the original palette: NSTUB(0x3bfa4, LCD_Palette) // 60D, in InitializeBitmapDisplayDevice, right after 0xc0f14800 LCD_Palette+ 2 => original entry for color i ISO 0xc0f08030: digital ISO component, applied before highlight clipping. See https://bitbucket.org/hudson/magic-lantern/changeset/36287636d7b5 0xc0f04908 big numbers, changed when you change ISO, values somewhere around 0x500000, causes weird colors with values out of normal range Digital panning (moving the LiveView box around) 0xC0F0851c: zoom position x0 y0 (fine offset) 0xC0F08520: zoom pos x1 y1 Unsorted 0xC0F04008 YUV422_LV_BUFFER &~0x40000000 - used for auto ISO?! 0xC0F04308 - pointer to LiveView image buffer actually displayed on LCD? 0xC0F08180 HIV_ENB 0xC0F08184 HIV_V_SIZE 0xC0F08188 HIV_H_SIZE 0xC0F0818C HIV_POS_V_OFST 0xC0F08190 HIV_POS_H_OFST 0xC0F0819C HIV_POST_SETUP weird colors (bit field?) 0xC0F081BC HIV_IR_PRM_BYR2 0xC0F08214 HIV_PPR_EZ 0xC0F08218 HIV_IN_SEL alters pitch? 0xC0F082C4 HIV_DEFMARK_CANCEL 0xC0F08420 HIV_BASE_OFST weird colors (black point related?) 0xC0F08428 HIV_GAIN_DIV tiny flicker 0xC0F0842C HIV_PATH 0xC0F08024 SHAD_MODE (bit field) 0xC0F08028 SHADE_PRESETUP weird colors 0xC0F0802C SHAD_POSTSETUP weird colors 0xC0F08030 SHAD_GAIN digital iso? 0xC0F08034 SHAD_PRESETUP_14_12 weird colors 0xC0F08038 SHAD_POSTSETUP_14_12 weird colors 0xC0F0828C SHAD_RMODE small luma flicker 0xC0F082A8 SHAD_KZMK_SAV 0xC0F08224 ADKIZ_THRESHOLD 0xC0F08234 ADKIZ_TOTAL_SIZE 0xC0F08238 ADKIZ_INTR_CLR 0xC0F0823C ADKIZ_INTR_EN 0xC0F0825C ADKIZ_THRESHOLD_14_12 0xC0F08138 DEFM_MODE 0xC0F08140 DEFM_INTR_NUM 0xC0F0814C DEFM_GRADE changes when you change analog ISO; small values, less than 16 0xC0F08150 DEFM_DAT_TH 0xC0F08154 DEFM_INTR_CLR 0xC0F0815C DEFM_14_12_SEL 0xC0F0826C DEFM_X2MODE 0xC0F080C0 DEF_BUF_NUM 0xC0F080C4 DEF_INTR_BE 0xC0F080C8 DEF_INTR_AE 0xC0F080A8 DEF_MODE 0xC0F080B4 YN_XN 0xC0F080B0 YB_XB 0xC0F080BC YA_XA 0xC0F080D4 DEF_HOSEI 0xC0F08270 DEFC_X2MODE 0xC0F082B4 DEFC_DET_MODE 0xC0F08124 PACK16_MODE 0xC0F082B8 PACK16_DEFM_ON 0xC0F085B4 PACK16_ILIM 0xC0F0827C PACK16_CCD2_DM_EN 0xC0F08090 0xC0F08094 PACK32_MODE 0xC0F08264 PACK32_DM_EN 0xC0F08268 PACK32_MODE_H 0xC0F082BC PACK32_DEFM_ON 0xC0F085B0 PACK32_ILIM 0xC0F08084 ADUNPACK_MODE 0xC0F08278 ADUNPACK_DM_EN 0xC0F08064 DSUNPACK_MODE 0xC0F08274 DSUNPACK_DM_EN 0xC0F08074 UNPACK24_MODE 0xC0F08260 UNPACK24_DM_EN From g3gg0: 0xC0F08004 - DARK_MODE (bitmask of bits 0x113117F) 0xC0F08008 - DARK_SETUP (0x0000 - 0x7FF signed integer!!) (brightens or darkens frame, overwrites DARK_SETUP_14_12) 0xC0F0800C - DARK_LIMIT (0x0000 - 0x3FFF) (no noticeable change) 0xC0F08010 - DARK_SETUP_14_12 (0x0000 - 0x07FF) (brightens up frame, overwrites DARK_SETUP) 0xC0F08014 - DARK_LIMIT_14_12 (0x0000 - 0x0FFF) (no noticeable change) 0xC0F08018 - DARK_SAT_LIMIT (0x0000 - 0x3FFF) (no noticeable change) 0xC0F082A0 - DARK_KZMK_SAV_A (0/1) (causes white or black screen) 0xC0F082A4 - DARK_KZMK_SAV_B (0/1) (no noticeable change) These were found by trial and error: C0F08544 hshift related C0F08578 weird circles C0F085a0 digital iso? peripheral lens? C0F0D040,44 - correlated, hvshift, affects rec C0F11100 lv weirdness C0F11144 lv weirdness - affects rec too C0F111c4 lv weirdness C0F112c4 - grayscale stuff, built-in focus peaking? C0F112d4 lv pitch? C0F11304 - kind of vertical scaling / focus peaking C0F11588 lv vzoom? C0F140dc bmp vzoom C0F1415c bmp+lv hshift C0F14164 bmp+lv vshift C0F14224 bmp+lv pitch? 0xc0f08004 OPE_MODE 0xc0f08010 OPE_SETUP c022001c: 0=LVCAPImage Power Failure